Dance with the Devil
by AlyssaxXxShane
Summary: The HA has come up with a Rehabilitation Center in order reverse the Level E condition. Zero, quickly dropping from Level D to Level E without any way to stop it, is admitted by his foster father Kaien Cross against his wishes for 6 months. Though, Zero and his mate, Kaname Kuran, find out that the medications Zero is on have some unwanted side-affects... WARNING: MPREG.
1. Hunter Association Rehabilitation Center

The clock on the wall was ticking ever so slowly; but that was normal behind these four white walls of the Hunter Association Rehabilitation Center for Level E's. The professor of this particular class, social interaction, droned on and on in the center of the circle of chairs filled with Level E's chained to them. Except one young silver-haired teen. Zero Kiryuu.

Zero had yet to become one of these vile, incoherent creatures; but his foster father, one of the best Hunters known to man, Kaien Cross, wanted to enter Zero into the center before he had a chance to drop to Level E. The ex-human didn't exactly go willingly to this place; being away from his love, Kaname Kuran, wasn't so appealing in any situation. However...

_"Zero," the pureblood prince whispered, as he captured Zero's lilac gaze with his own burning sienna as a hand delicately caressed the Hunter's cheek, "I realize that this will be hard on you; on both of us." Kaname narrowed his eyes, "But I cannot risk losing you altogether. Understand?"_

_Zero drew in a shallow breath before leaning his head into the prince's touch, "Yes; I do, Kaname. I just..." There was understanding silence that met his statement. "6 months... that's..." "I will come to visit you, Zero; we all will. You will not be alone."_

Zero slowly opened his eyes as the noon bell rang throughout the center, signaling feeding and visiting hour. Despite his built up excitement at seeing Kaname at this hour, the prefect was still collecting his notebook and pencil, slipping them into his shoulder bag as the last of the Level E's were led out of the room by a Hunter. Zero was generally kept under close watch, but left on his own most of the time.

"Zero." A call of his named snapped said teen out of his reverie as he shouldered his bag, turning to the professor, Claudia Heights. "Yes, Professor Heights?" The slender woman of 37 stood up and, out of her white lab coat, pulled out a white bottle of pills and tossed them to Zero. "You left your medication in here yesterday, Zero." He caught the bottle with ease, his brow furrowing in a frown as he read the name on the bottle: Vampicyian. A common medication used in controlling a vampire's thirst for human blood.

He turned away from the teacher and slipped the prescription in his bag, "Thanks." Then exited the room heading for the mess hall.

* * *

"My lovely Zero; please do not look so gloomy." A playful smirk crossed Kaname's lips as he watched Zero approach their usual table in the hall. Zero gave a scoff when he got to the table and dropped his bag on the ground; promptly followed by capturing the pureblood's lips in a searing kiss. The prince purred in pleasure, reaching a hand up to tangle in Zero's silver locks, and his free arm to wrap around the Hunter's back and pull him down onto his lap. Zero let out a soft gasp of surprise, and that's when Kaname's mischievous tongue took its chance and slithered its way inside of the Level D's warm cavern; re-memorizing every crevice that had been explored many a times before.

Finally, Zero pulled away, placing both of his hands on Kaname's face, "Now, Kuran - remember what happened the last time I allowed you to eat my face?" A smirk graced his pale features as the prince gave a warm chuckle in his chest. "Hm... I suppose I do recall. However," he ran his hands slowly up and down Zero's thighs in his faded jeans, "I just cannot contain myself..." his voice then dropped down to a whisper as he leaned forward to Zero's ear, "you're just simply too delicious."

Zero bit down on his bottom lip, attempting to bite back a moan, and whispered, "Not here. Are you taking me home tonight?" Kaname pulled away from Zero's ear, reaching around him to grab his glass of blood wine, "Well; it is the weekend." His deep eyes flickered up to meet the prefect's lavender, "So, what do you think?"

The ex-human slipped off of the prince's lap, and took his seat across the table, taking a sip of his own blood concoction. "Great. When rehab classes are over at 2-" "I will be waiting for you, Zero." Kaname promised. Zero smiled slightly, "Yes. I know," his soft gaze lowered to his drink, "You always are."

Kaname gave a low chuckle, "How are the classes so far? You have been here for a while." The Hunter nodded, tapping his fingers on his glass, "2 months," he cleared his throat and took another sip before looking at the pureblood prince, "It's alright; I mean, I can see why the Association came up with this idea. It's better than being certified murderers."

Kaname smirked, "I agree completely, Zero. What has it done for you, through?" Zero sighed, "Well, you know I'm on Vampicyian to control my thirst. Um... this new medication the Association is perfecting, called Reverse E, which works to reverse the condition of Level E," Kaname looked intrigued as the prefect continued, "Once they see all signs of Level E disappearing from me, I'll go through some tests, and then they'll assign me a permanent medication to keep me at Level D; called D-Static. Once I make it there -which they said shouldn't be too long now- I won't have to take Vampicyian anymore."

The prince drained the rest of his drink, "That is fantastic news, love. It is good to know you are doing so well here." Zero scoffed, downing the rest of his drink, "Yeah, but this place still sucks. I hate being here. You know, they took Bloody Rose from me because I threatened to shoot a Level E who wouldn't leave me the fuck alone?" Kaname let out a chuckle at that, "Yes, you are still the Zero I fell for."

Zero grunted, orchid eyes wide, as his face flushed in a magenta blush and he quickly bowed his head; his silver bangs hiding his eyes, "Stop it, Kaname."

The pureblood just smiled.

* * *

Zero tapped his pencil against his desk, watching the clock on the wall as the minute hand slowly made its way towards ten till two. 'Almost,' he thought to himself as the teacher called his name.

"Kiryuu! Are you paying attention?"

Zero slowly dragged his bored gaze from the clock to the professor of this vampire history class, Mr. Lloyd Fairfax, and rolled his eyes as he saw the professor was glaring at him. "Yes, Mr. Fairfax?" The blonde-headed teacher tapped his foot, and then tapped the projector screen with his pointer, "What were the names of the deceased leaders of the pureblood Kuran Clan?"

Zero raised an interested eyebrow, "Haruka and Juuri Kuran." Mr. Fairfax squinted his eyes, "Oh yes, that's right; I forgot you're the mate of their son, Kaname Kuran." Everyone in the Association knew that one of their top Hunters was with one of the most powerful purebloods; due to that, Zero was an outcast in the Vampire Hunter society, and the only reason he was still a Hunter was due to his foster father, Kaien Cross. Although, the ex-human was starting to think it wasn't worth it.

Zero let out a breath, "Yes, I am. It's not my fault if you're too incompetent to remember something as wide known as that." Out of all his professors, Mr. Fairfax was probably the worst; the most judgmental.

Mr. Fairfax glared, "Don't get smart with me, Kiryuu! Just for that-" The clock struck two, the bell rang, and the prefect was out of that classroom faster than you could blink.

When he made it back to his dorm room, he saw Kaname already had his stuff packed and ready to go. He tilted his head and gave his prince a warm smile, "Kaname... I see someone is ready to take me home." The pureblood returned his smile as he stood elegantly from Zero's bed, and crossed the room to the door in three swift steps before pulling Zero into him.

"I have missed your constant company, Zero," he whispered, nuzzling his nose in the crook of his Hunter's pale neck, "I have missed you so." Zero chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Kaname's neck, tangling a hand in the soft, chocolate locks. "I've... missed you too, Kaname." He shuddered slightly as he felt wet kisses being trailed up his slender column. He let out a gasp as his hand instinctively tightened in the silky locks, pulling them in pleasure as Kaname's lips finally met his in a passionate kiss.

Zero reciprocated for a few minutes, letting his tongue become pliant and letting Kaname take the lead in their battle; until he finally pulled away, breathless. He rested his forehead against the pureblood's and whispered, "Kaname... you don't want to get this started here." Kaname gave a heart-stopping smirk in return, and guided Zero's free hand to the front of his slacks, rubbing his hand against the heated bulge in his pants, "You have already gotten me started, my dear Zero." The ex-human bit his lower lip in excitement; it always amazed him how easy he could turn Kaname on; without doing much.

The silver-haired beauty gave the bulge in his hand an experimental squeeze, relishing in the groan that came from deep within the pureblood's throat. With that, something wild and animalistic clicked inside Zero and he let out a low growl, his pupils dilating. Kaname smirked; he loved unleashing this side of his lover. He wasn't surprised when his love dropped to his knees and nearly ripped the zipper of his pants out, trying to get them open.

"Zero," Kaname breathed, sliding a slender hand into smooth, silver locks as his throbbing erection broke free from the confines of his dress slacks. Zero moaned softly as he felt his hair being yanked; one of his turn ons. He bit his bottom lip, taking in the sight of the organ that had brought him so much pain and pleasure. He grasped Kaname's manhood softly as he licked a path from the base to the tip with his tongue before swirling his appendage around the pureblood's head, dipping his tongue lightly in the slit before engulfing him entirely; earning a deep moan from said prince.

He sucked eagerly on the heated length, loving the noises his prince was making for him. "Zero... just like that... your mouth..." Zero rested his hands on Kaname's hips as the prince began thrusting shallowly in and out of his lover's warm, wet cavern. The Hunter gagged a few times as Kaname's length hit the back of his throat, but when Zero swallowed on the tip in reflex, the pureblood shuddered, and moaned, tightening his grip in silver locks, "Oh, Zero! That is... again, please; swallow me."

Zero quickly obliged, deep-throating the prince and swallowing on the tip each time; one of his hands releasing Kaname's hip in order to pump what could not fit into his mouth.

"Just like that... oh shit... Zero... ah..." Kaname had his head thrown back, eyes tightly shut as he continued to fuck Zero's mouth, his thrusts becoming all that more demanding as the ex-human sucked all the way to the tip and then nipped at it before sucking it down again. The feeling was so intense that Kaname had to lean against the door, sweat now pooling on his forehead and sliding down his face. "So... close..."

Zero didn't waste any time; he gave another hard suck before kissing down the throbbing length to lick and suck his balls while continuing to pump his prince's cock.

The prefect smirked when he felt Kaname's legs start to shake rather violently, and he felt his balls tensing in his mouth; yes, it was time. He released the prince's balls, and looked up, surprised when his hazy lilac gaze met Kaname's burning sienna. "Cum for me, Kaname... cum." Zero whispered, closing his eyes sensually as he took the head back into his mouth and sucked; that was all it took for Kaname to come undone.

"Zero!" Kaname gasped and moaned, throwing his head back hard against the door, his legs shaking as he came hard in Zero's mouth; delighted when he heard his Hunter swallow every last drop of his essence.

Zero gave a few more sucks to the pureblood's now limp cock, and pulled away, breathing heavily as he tucked it away into the slacks, and zipped them up before standing before Kaname. "Now," he breathed, a slight smirk forming on his pink, puffy lips, "Are you satisfied for now?"

The prince glanced at him, a low, breathless chuckle emitting from his throat, "Well now, I just want to throw you over that bed and show you why you are mine." Zero rolled his eyes and turned away from his insatiable lover, "You're never satisfied."

Kaname smirked, walking over to the bed to help Zero with his things, "Not when it comes to you, dear Zero."

* * *

**A/N: Well... haha this is a short story requested by mimifoxlove. It will eventually have mpreg, so if you don't enjoy that, I wouldn't even bother reading it. But hey, if you liked this first chapter, then feel free to leave a review! Oh and thanks so much on all the favorites, comments and followers of Broken Knight. I'm glad it's so well liked! ~Aly~**


	2. Conception

They weren't as affectionate as some people would like to believe. Zero, one hand holding his bag, which was slung over his shoulder, and his other snugly in his pants' pocket, shot Kaname a side glance. As they were making their way back to Cross Academy, Zero recalled his encounter with Aidou, his new 'best friend', before he last left.

_"Zero-sama," Aidou stated, his ice blue eyes glancing over at the Hunter as they walked down the grand staircase to join the others in the living room._

_"Yes?" Zero replied, a silver eyebrow raising in question. Aidou looked back ahead, swallowing slightly, "I hope you don't mind me asking, but why don't you and Kaname-sama ever hold hands? I mean, aside from the sex I can hear down the hall from my room, you guys aren't that affectionate." Zero narrowed his lilac eyes, and reacted in his usual way to Aidou whenever the ice wielder pissed him off._

_Aidou flinched and gasped in fear as the Bloody Rose was brought to his temple. "Z-Zero-sama!" His shout attracted the attention of the quietly conversing vampires below._

_"You're over-stepping your boundaries Aidou," Zero said, nonchalant; though his narrowed eyes told another story. "Perhaps, you should keep that in check, hm?" After that being said, Zero slipped his gun back into his brown jacket, and continued down the stairs alone as Aidou whimpered and bowed, "Y-yes, Zero-sama; how rude of me. It won't happen again."_

_Zero did nothing but scoff, "You say that every time, Aidou."_

The prefect had never really thought about the fact before. No, they didn't hold hands, or cuddle on the love seat or whatever. Zero grit his teeth slightly, his thought process going to the annoying blonde. 'Damn him. Now he's got me thinking about it. It didn't even fucking bother me before.'

"Zero?" Kaname's murmur of his name snapped him out of his reverie and he jerked his head in the prince's direction. "Um, yeah?"

Kaname raised an eyebrow, "Are you alright? You seem lost in thought, my dear Zero." The ex-human bit his bottom lip, and then shook his head, "It's nothing, Kaname; just... something stupid Aidou said to me last time I was at the Academy."

A dark shadow befell the pureblood's face, "Something Aidou said is troubling you? What did he say?" Zero smirked lightly, noticing Kaname's aura darkening, and responded,

"It's nothing bad; he's just annoying is all. He always ends up back in his place though." A deep chuckle resonated from the throat of his brunette mate.

"Very well, then. Come; we are nearly to the gates, Zero; and I am sure someone will be very happy to see you again."

* * *

"ZERO!"

Zero barely had a chance to say anything as his foster sister, Yuuki Cross, tackled him to the floor in a hug as soon as he and Kaname entered the Chairman's office. "Zero! I've missed you so much!"

Zero blinked from his place on the floor, before slowly placing his arms around her back. "Yuuki..." Kaname gave a small smile from his place beside the door, "Yuuki. How are you?" The small girl crawled off of Zero, and gave the prince a hug.

The Hunter grunted as he sat up and rubbed the back of his head; which was throbbing slightly. "Yuuki," he muttered as he stood; only to be crushed in a hug from the Chairman.

"Oh, my darling son! It's so nice to see you! I hope you're doing well!" Kaien Cross crooned as he hugged the ex-human tightly. Zero squirmed and gasped for air. "C... Chairman..."

"Call me Daddy!"

"No... l-let go."

Kaien reluctantly let go of Zero and took a step back as his 'son' took in a gulp of air, and dusted off his jacket. "I'm fine, Chairman. I'm... learning a lot there." He then walked over to the desk and took a seat in a chair across from it; awaiting his evaluation. That's when Kaien cleared his throat to interrupt the chat Yuuki and Kaname were having.

"Ahem, Yuuki? Kaname? Could I please have you leave the office for a few minutes?"

Yuuki blinked, looking at her father, "Why, Chairman?" Before Kaien could reply, Kaname put his hand on the small of the girl's back and ushered her out, nodding at Zero.

"Alright, Zero," Kaien said, suddenly serious as he sat at his desk and took a file out of one of his drawers. "You've been at the Hunter Association Rehabilitation Center for 3 months." He paused as he opened the file, and scanned through some of the paperwork. "It would appear your doctor there has added a new prescription."

Zero nodded his confirmation, "Yes; Reverse E. They've had me on it for the past month. It's still being perfected though. The Vampicyian is holding up pretty well; I'm not really having any problems right now." The Chairman nodded in agreement as he continued to go through the papers.

"Yes... I have your last blood test here; it says you are nearly 77% Level D." He gave the silver-haired prefect a smile, "You're doing very well, Zero; this is wonderful news." Zero allowed a small smile to grace his features; a rare occurrence.

"Yes. I'm... It will be nice, to be back here full-time... for things to be... normal again."

The Chairman clapped his hands together, "Oh, you're the mate of a pureblood, my dear son! Things will never be the same again!" He simply did not know how right he was.

"Well, if we're through here," Zero sighed, closing his eyes as he stood. The Chairman gave a soft smile, "Yes. You're going to greet the Night Class?"

Zero picked up his bag off the floor, flinging it over his shoulder as he headed for the door, "Yeah." Kaien tilted his head as his office door was opened and shut as the ex-human left.

"Well," he spoke to himself as he put Zero's file away, "He has made amazing progress... even his feelings towards the Night Class. It's almost too good to be true..."

* * *

Aidou raced down the staircase as the Moon Dorm doors were thrown open by none other than Zero Kiryuu. "Zero-sama!" He shouted gleefully as he ran over to him. "I'm glad you're back! Ruka's been awfully mean to me lately-" "Oh, shut up, Aidou." The spit-fire female said from her spot on the couch where the rest of Kaname's inner circle sat; minus said prince.

Zero gave a smirk, continuing to walk towards the stairs, "Aidou. Ruka. Akatsuki. Rima. Senri. Takuma." A chorus of, "Welcome home, Zero-sama," and "Yeah." -from Ruka- echoed through out the room. The ex-human paid her no mind though.

When Zero finally made it to his and Kaname's room, he let out a breath and stood for a minute; staring at the giant, elegant dark oak door. "It doesn't feel real," he murmured, running a hand down the polished wood before gripping the cool golden handle.

As he was putting the last of his clothes away in his antique amoire, he heard a timid knock on the door. He paused in his ministrations, and he glanced at the door; meeting pools of ocean blue. "Aidou."

Aidou gave a nervous smile, "May I come in, Zero-sama?"

Zero chuckled as he shut the drawer and stood fully, tossing his jacket onto the king-sized bed he and Kaname shared, "You know how weird it is for you to ask my permission to do things?" The ice wielder took that as a sign to enter, and grinned, flouncing in, "Well, should I not? You _are_ Kaname-sama's mate - unfortunately, I must pay you the utmost respect."

The prefect rolled his lavender orbs as he threw himself onto the plush bed, "I'd rather fight with you." Aidou blinked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, "Kaname-sama would punish me if I treated his mate with disrespect. That's all there is to it."

Zero smirked, turning his head to look Aidou in the eyes, "You'd rather be his mate, wouldn't you?"

The blonde noble gasped and his face burned a brilliant shade of magenta. "W-w-w-what are you t-t-talking about? Of course not! I would never-" "Don't lie to me, Aidou," the Hunter interrupted him, eyes narrowed, "I see how you look at him. You worship him, like... like he's some divine being."

The little blonde was sweating by now, but this quip gave him something to grab onto, "But, he IS a pureblood, Zero-sama... so it's basically the same thing; for vampires, anyway. I wouldn't expect you to understand." Zero said nothing for a moment; just kicked off his boots while Aidou looked appalled.

"You're right; I wouldn't understand." The silver-haired man murmured as he sat up, running a hand through his hair tiredly, "No one deserves that much recognition as far as I'm concerned; and if they did, they certainly wouldn't get it from me. For me, you have to gain my respect; you can't expect me to just bow at your feet when you haven't proven yourself worthy to me." Zero glanced at a interested Aidou as he continued, "But I wouldn't expect YOU... to understand that."

Aidou rolled Zero's words over in his mind carefully before replying, "That's not how Vampire Society works, Zero-sama. That seems more fair, but amount of respect depends on what vampire class you're born into."

The prefect nodded, "You, and the rest of the nobles are Class B. Class C are normal vampires..." he trailed off, staring out the large, plate-glass window next to the bed.

"... and then there's Class D..." Aidou whispered, "The class you are trying to gain back; how is that going, by the way?" Zero paused, and then reached into his jacket pocket before tossing its contents to the ice wielder.

"You're a scientist. Tell me what you think."

Aidou blinked, examining the medications that were tossed to him, "Vampicyian and Reverse E? Interesting..." he glanced at the ex-human, "These medicines don't exist in Vampire Society; would you mind if I were to run tests on them?"

Zero raised an eyebrow, shrugging, "Sure. Do it tomorrow; I'm going to sleep." Aidou nodded and stood, putting Zero's medicines on the bedside table before walking out the doors, "Sleep well then, Zero-sama."

* * *

Zero groaned, his closed eyes twitching as he felt a hand caressing his cheek and hair. He slowly opened his lavender orbs; his eyes meeting the beautiful sight out the window; the moon high in the sky.

'Hm,' He thought, looking around, 'It must be around midnight...' He then slowly rolled over to face the owner of the hand; Kaname.

"Kaname," he whispered softly, raising a hand to his face and resting it on the prince's. His noble mate smiled softly, "Did you sleep well, my dear?" Zero unconsciously snuggled closer to the pureblood's body, now nose to nose, and whispered, "I always do; I don't sleep well at the Center."

Kaname slide his hand down to the prefect's jaw, and ran his thumb across his love's bottom lip. "How unfortunate; I cannot wait until you are free of that place. I miss having you at my side." Zero blushed lightly, pulling away from his mate's hand, "Stop saying things like that."

The prince gave a playful smirk, "Why not? It is true, is it not? Zero?" The Hunter bit his bottom lip, looking down, "Yeah... but you don't have to say it..."

"... you are just too cute."

Before Zero could retaliate to that statement, his lips were suddenly pressed against Kaname's; the prince's warm, wet tongue playing with his bottom lip, begging for entrance to the prefect's cavern. The pureblood was denied.

Kaname growled lowly in response to being denied, and quickly slide his hand down Zero's front to grab his slowly hardening cock through his jeans, earning a gasp from his lover and took the opportunity to slide his tongue inside and explore to his heart's content. He smirked at his uke's satisfied moans; yes, Zero would always give him what he wanted.

Zero didn't realize how much he'd missed this; this intimacy with Kaname. To be held and caressed; it was one of the things he loved the most. Though if anyone were to ask, he'd deny it right away. After all; the prefect wasn't a public person; especially when it came to his private life.

Zero finally pulled back from the kiss, tossing his head back as he gasped for air; giving Kaname a chance to lavish his neck in the same attention that was given to his mouth.

The Hunter's fingers flew up and tangled themselves in the silky, chocolate locks of the pureblood; tugging lightly and moaning softly as his lover kissed, licked, sucked and bit his neck. "Kaname," he whispered, "Y-you're going to... leave marks..."

The pureblood chuckled against the milky white column, "Is that supposed to stop me?" When he wasn't given an answer, he continued his assault until he reached Zero's collarbone, and began to unbutton his white shirt.

Before Zero was aware of it, Kaname was on top of him and had his shirt off. "Kaname," he gasped, panting lightly as sweat glistened on his forehead. His prince raised a slender eyebrow, awaiting the rest of his sentence.

One of the Hunter's pale hands reached up, and tugged at Kaname's night shirt. "This... this needs to come off. Now." Kaname let out a low chuckle and replied, "As you wish, my mate."

Soon, both were only clad in their boxers; sweating and moaning as they ground their erections together. "My... dear Zero," Kaname gasped softly, feeling shocks of pleasure going up his spine. The feel of Zero's sharp nails piercing his upper arms was nearly enough to drive him insane; he quickly pulled away, and made his way in between the prefect's legs.

Zero blinked and sat up on his elbows when the prince moved down. "Kaname? Are you...?" The prince gave him a sultry smirk, his sienna eyes lidded and ablaze with lust, "Yes... yes. I need it; I want to taste you." The ex-human's already flushed face turned a deeper red as those words left his lover's mouth; but even that was nothing compared to the look that appear on his face when Kaname's wet heat engulfed his throbbing erection down to the base.

"Ah! Fuck!" He moaned loudly, quickly grasping a handful of brunette locks; hanging on tightly. At first, Zero tried not to thrust into that beautifully talented mouth, but then he remembered; Kaname liked it rough. He could handle it.

Kaname moaned in pleasure as he felt nearly half of Zero's cock enter his throat; the vibrations from his moan sending visible shivers up his uke's body. "Oh, shit, K-K-Kaname! So... so.. ah!" The Hunter's back arched off the bed when he felt a lubed finger enter his twitching hole -when the hell had Kaname had time to use lube?- and begin thrusting gently. That was it; the sensory overload was too much, and Zero gave one last harsh tug on his lover's hair as he moaned loudly and came, "Kaname! Oh, fuck!"

Continuous spurts of Zero's cum entered Kaname's throat, pleasing the pureblood to no end as he sucked hard; milking the prefect of all his delicious liquid. "So perfect," Kaname whispered softly as he raised his head; Zero's limp cock slipping out of his mouth. "Was that satisfactory, my dear?" As he awaited the Hunter's answer, he admired the lithe body below him that was still shaking with tremors from the aftershock of his intense orgasm.

'All that sweat... I am not sure I can wait long enough to prepare him... I want to take him now...' Kaname thought; the sight of Zero's flushed and trembling body making him crazy with want and need. It had been so long since the last time he'd been inside his mate. He needed it.

"That... that was..." Zero murmured, still attempting to catch his breath; his prince never ceased to amaze him. Every time with him seemed better than the last.. "Kaname." Suddenly, his tone turned serious, and he sat up; his orchid gaze burning into Kaname's sienna, "Kaname. I need you. Now." Once of his slender hands grasped the prince's well-endowed erection, and squeezed it teasingly; earning a deep, needy groan from said man.

Kaname wanted nothing more than to throw Zero down and pound him relentlessly; until he was begged to stop. But no; no. He took a deep breath; the feeling of his love's hand on his hard, throbbing cock driving him crazy with desire. "Zero... beg me." He gave a deep smirk, trying to keep control of his body as he leaned forward to the Hunter's neck, "Beg me. Now." Then he sang his elongated fangs into the milky column.

Zero's lilac pools widened in pleasure and shock as he felt Kaname's fangs enter his throat; the fire that was just barely burning in the pit of his stomach suddenly lit his whole body on fire. He let out a string of curses in pleasure, one of his hands automatically entering familiar tresses and tugging harshly.

"K-Kaname!" He choked out; nearly in tears from the intense pleasure rocketing through his limbs, "Please, just! Please... Master!"

That... that was all that needed to be said.

* * *

Once again, an intricate dance took place in the moon-bathed bedroom of Kaname and Zero; a demon and an angel. Moans and gasps filled the regal room; both in perfect harmony with the other. No mistakes, no missed steps. Nothing; just perfectness.

A pleasure-filled scream ripped from Zero's already raw throat as his lover Kaname drove repeatedly into his prostate; hitting it over and over again. It ws all too much and not enough at the same time; the prefect could already feel his wrists bruising from the prince's death grip on them as he held them above the silver angel's head.

The wet slap of skin on skin was all that could be heard aside from the pleasured-filled howls that left their mouths; every time they were together, it felt like it was the first time. The passion never seemed to lessen; in fact, the passion and desire seemed to grow stronger as time went on.

Finally, the clenching of Zero's tight hole around Kaname's cock was becoming too much for him; but his mate had to cum first. Always. One of his hands that he had in a bruising grip on Zero's hips, reached around and gripped his dripping cock, pumping in time to his harsh and fast thrusts. "Zero, my dear. Cum for your master. Cum." The pureblood prince whispered seductively.

Zero whimpered loudly, biting his lower lip so hard that it started to bleed, and his nails dug deeper into Kaname's back as his back arched and he came; his warm, sticky liquid covering his stomach and his prince's chest. "KANAME! Ah! Fuck!"

Kaname, sweat dripping from the tips of his bangs, continued to pound into his lover, a devilish smirk on his face. "Y-yes... scream it..." Zero fell back exhausted, but still mewled and moaned lightly, tossing his head back and forth, his body over-sensitized.

Kaname finally came hard, filling his uke to the brim with his warm seed. "Ah, damn! ZERO!" He threw his head back in bliss, his orgasm taking him by storm. "Shit," he murmured, "Shit, shit, shit."

Zero, still breathless, gave a weak chuckle, "Was... was it that good, Kaname?" He reached up and stroked the pureblood's check softly. Kaname, still too overwhelmed, braced himself on either side of the prefect's chest long enough to pull out and collapse beside him.

Everything was silent while both men caught their breath. "Well," Kaname finally said, wrapping an arm around Zero and pulling him into his chest, "It certainly was one of your better performances." He chuckled lightly as Zero glared.

"You're such a... ugh." Zero turned around in Kaname's arms, to where his back was facing the pureblood's chest, "Goodnight, Kaname." He could practically see the prince's smirk when the next words were spoken.

"Ah... Zero, do not be offended. You are simply becoming better at submissing to me."

"... shut up."

"I love you too."

* * *

**A/N: WEEEELLLLLLLLLL. Well.. Um... how's everyone doing? ^^ Welp, here is the second chapter... of this short story dedicated to mimifoxlove. It took me forever to do cause I was trying to watch Black Butler at the same time annnndddd... it makes for a longer process. haha anyway, THANK YOU for the reviews, favorites and follows on the first chapter! I'm really glad this interests so many people. :) Anyway, drop a review an tell me what you think. Till next time! ~Aly~**


	3. Memories and Surprises

_"I don't know what Kaname-sama sees in you."_

_Zero sighed in annoyance, lifting his head to meet the ice blue eyes of Hanabusa Aidou. The two males were at the fountain; Zero had been taking a 'break' from patrolling when the mouthy noble appeared from the trees. "Shouldn't you been in class, Aidou?" Said vampire crossed his arms, and walked forward until he was standing in front of the silver-haired prefect._

_"Yagari dismissed class early today, Kiryuu; I don't see what business that is of yours, though." Aidou's eyes shined with great distaste, "Kaname-sama is our leader, after all." Zero scoffed and sat back slightly, his hands grasping at the smooth stone of the fountain, "Yeah, and does he know you're here?" Before the blonde could answer, the Hunter stood, eye to eye with his adversary._

_"You disgust me, Aidou; if I were you, I'd stay out of my way."_

_Satisfied with the look of shock and anger in the noble's eyes, Zero stuck his hands in the pockets of his school slacks, and pushed passed him. He didn't get very far though; he narrowed his eyes as his wrist was grabbed forcefully. "You... you think you're all that, don't you? Just because you're Kaname-sama's mate." The prefect looked over his shoulder, catching the burning gaze of Aidou._

_"You listen to me, you trash. Don't walk around here all high and mighty because you're his. I don't appreciate you acting like-" "You're jealous, aren't you?" Zero interrupted Aidou's rant, an unreadable look in his lavender pools. There was a pregnant pause; before Aidou's eyes flashed and ice immediately enveloped the arm he had a hold of. "Jealous of you? Oh, that's rich, Kiryuu." The ex-human rolled his eyes; feeling the biting cold of the ice travel up to his shoulder._

_"Aidou, you're acting like a child. It's disgusting." He then did only what Kaname ever had done; he back handed Aidou hard enough to send the blonde noble into the fountain. Zero groaned, holding his arm encased in ice; his arm was going numb. He walked back over to the fountain, and slammed his frozen arm into it; shattering the ice, and sending a throbbing pain up to his shoulder. "Oh, shit!" He bit his lip, drawing blood by accident as he waited for the pain to subside._

_Meanwhile, Aidou sat up in the fountain, panting slightly from the impact of his landing. Water dripped off the ends of his bangs onto his face, and when he raised a hand out of the water to wipe the streaks away, a strong smell hit his nose: blood. His eyes flashed red as his head snapped in the direction of Zero, and noticed the small cut on the prefect's lower lip. His eyes widened in surprise, 'That... that smell... Zero's blood smells like __that__? No wonder Kaname-sama can't resist him; that scent is absolutely delectable!'_

_As if he was in a trance, the ice wielder slowly rose from the water, and stepped out of the fountain, approaching Zero. The Hunter sent him a questioning glance, but he realized too late what was wrong. He called out in shock as Aidou's mouth covered his._

* * *

Zero's eyes slowly opened as the morning light streamed through a crack in Kaname's burgundy curtains. He sighed, raising a hand to rub his face; that dream again. A continuous reminder of the night Aidou pledged his loyalty to Zero. 'No matter,' the prefect thought as he slowly slide out of bed; the deliciously throbbing pain in his ass reminding him of last night's activities. A soft smile crossed his features as he glanced at Kaname; sound asleep in the middle of the bed. He then continued on his way to the bathroom to get ready for his day with Yuuki.

Just before he made it, there was a soft knock at the door. He growled lowly, and his eyes flashed red. "Aidou. What is it?" At his words, the blonde opened the door slowly, and stepped in; clad in his blue silk pajamas. "You told me I could run tests on your medicines today, Zero-sama; I wanted to grab them for later before you ran off to see Yuuki." Zero blinked, glancing over at them on his bedside table. 'Oh; right.' He thought to himself.

He gingerly walked over, getting one pill of each before tossing the bottles to the scientist. "There." He then picked up a glass of water and downed it with his pills as Aidou examined the bottles again "Right. I should be able to tell you what I find out later on tonight. I'm going back to bed now though." He made his way to the door, "Have a good day, Zero-sama."

Zero nodded, "Yeah. I'll see you later." Then he started making his way to the bathroom again; pausing in front of the door to it since Aidou had yet to leave the bedroom. "Did you need something else, Aidou?" There was a pause before Aidou responded, "You sure are a screamer, Zero-sama," running out of the room and shutting the door as the Hunter threw his gun at the door; promptly waking Kaname.

"Oh, this is going to be a long day..." The prefect murmured hopelessly.

* * *

"Zero!" Yuuki smiled brightly as said man entered the Chairman's kitchen where the petite girl was eating waffles unenthusiastically. Zero gave a small smile, taking a seat at the table, "Morning Yuuki; Chairman."

Kaien smiled big, "How nice of you to join us for breakfast, Zero! I made waffles! Would you like some?" The Hunter's eyebrow twitched slightly when he saw how most of the waffles were burnt on the edges. "Nah; I ate before I came over. Thanks though." The Chairman looked dejected, and went back to eating his waffles; mumbling to himself. He was ignored.

"So, Yuuki," Zero said, clearing his throat, "What did you want to do today?" Yuuki finished her unappealing waffle, and quickly downed the rest of her milk like her life depended on it, before slamming the glass on the table. "Well, I thought we could go into town! I've got a little money from my birthday left over."

As she stood, taking her dishes to the sink, Zero tossed a look over his shoulder at her; remembering what happened the last time they went into town together.

* * *

_"Yuuki!" Zero gasped out, panting as he continued to dodge the rogue Level E's lashing claws, "Run! Get out of here!" Her beautiful sienna eyes were wide as she held her Artemis staff, not believing what she was hearing. "Zero! I can help you, don't tell me to-"_

_Zero groaned as his cheek was slashed by one of the E's claws, "Damn it, Yuuki! I don't have time to baby sit you! Leave!" He could tell by the look on her face that she was hurt; but it was true. They were partners, but in something like this; she was a burden._

_The Hunter made the mistake of looking away for a second to see Yuuki's location, and the E lunged for him; knocking him to the ground upon the old stone of the abandoned street. Zero bit his lip, using his hands to keep the face of the E away from him as its claws tore at his jacket. 'Damn! I've got to get this thing off of me! If Yuuki had just listened to me...' His thoughts were brought to a halt when he heard said girl gasp in what sounded like surprise, and his own lilac eyes widened as the Level E was lifted off of him by seemingly nothing; and then it was restrained to floating in the air as Kaname walked forward from the shadows; sienna eyes ablaze with the red of blood lust._

_"You pitiful creature," He said, standing before the growling E. "It is surely a shame that things have to end this way..." By this time, Yuuki had run over to Zero, and had her hands on his shoulders as said Hunter was leaning up on his elbows; looking at the prince and Level E in surprise. Then Kaname's eyes narrowed, and his aura began to become more stifling; Zero blinked as he heard a whimper of fear come from the restrained beast at the power increase._

_"You have chosen the wrong person to hurt, E; filthy, pathetic creatures like you have no right to lay your hands on my mate." His hand then shot out and pierced the Level E's chest; a blood-curdling scream ripping from its throat as Kaname tore its heart out and threw it to the ground as the E disintegrated into ash._

_The glow in Kaname's eyes settled, and he glanced down at his hand; covered in tainted blood. He sighed, and looked at the pair who were still on the ground. "Zero. Yuuki." He held out his clean hand to Zero, and helped him up as Yuuki stood. The pureblood stroked his finger tips across the still bleeding gash on Zero's face. "How dare that creature..." The ex-human closed his eyes, a hand subconsciously reaching up to cover Kaname's._

_The scent of his mate's blood drove his senses crazy; his eyes glowed a light red as he leaned forward, now holding Zero's hand firmly in his, and gently licked the length of the gash; the Hunter gasping softly. The prince lapped at the gasp slowly, and then healed it; not even a scar left on Zero's porcelain skin. It was around that time, when Kaname opened his eyes, his lips till connected to the prefect's cheek, and he saw Yuuki over Zero's shoulder; the look of shock and hurt on her soft features. "K...Kaname..."_

_Zero was brought back to earth by his foster sister's quivering voice. Shit. He turned around fast, pulling from Kaname, and faced her. "Yuuki! I- it's not-" He stopped as she shook her head, slowly stepping back. "How... I don't understand..." Tears were now slowly streaming down her slightly red face. Kaname closed his eyes, and bowed his head; now was not the time. "Zero..." He murmured softly; the Hunter wouldn't have it though._

_"Zero, how could you?" Yuuki choked out, before turning and running. Zero started to go after her, but a firm hand grasped his shoulder. "Zero. No." Zero stopped, and just watched Yuuki's retreating back in horror. "I can't... Yuuki..."_

_The pureblood prince spoke his thoughts, squeezing the prefect's shoulder, "Now is not the time, Zero; give her some time. We shall discuss this in the near future with her and Kaien."_

* * *

"You've been awfully quiet, Zero," Yuuki commented, trying to match Zero's long strides as they made their way towards town. He was indeed lost in thought; he started, and looked at her. "I'm sorry; I've just got a lot on my mind, Yuuki; but never mind that. How have you been?" He gave a small smile at the way her face lit up as she began to talk about how school had been going lately, and how the Night Class was as productive as ever. The same old stuff. Nothing had changed really; not even her relationship with Kaname.

"And during dorm checks, I found comics of you and Kaname in Aidou-sempai's room!" Yuuki exclaimed as they entered town. Zero gave an annoyed look, "That sounds like him; crazy vampire." Yuuki giggled, "You know, you seem to get along better with Aidou-sempai. It's unbelievable." The Hunter was quiet while he thought of a response.

"Well... he chose to be by my side. He made a vow to me; and that's all it is, Yuuki."

Yuuki nodded, "Yeah, but it's so unusual. If I remember correctly, he hated you as much as you hated him. It's just so out of character for him to just suddenly want to be your friend; but maybe that's because of Kaname." Zero shrugged dismissively as they came to a stand that Yuuki was interested in, "I try not to think about it." By then though, the petite girl was no longer listening, and was looking from item to item as Zero stood idly by.

He was slightly surprised when she called his name. "Zero! Look at this!" He raised an eyebrow and turned on his heel to look at her, his eyes widening slightly when he saw what she had in her hand: an anti-vampire knife. He frowned, 'What's this doing in a human store?' He walked over to get a closer look as the shop keeper walked over to them. "Ah, yes, you've got a good eye there, girl! This is a legendary knife; called the Asmodeus. The local lore states that it was wielded by the great Asmodeus Thanatos, who supposedly hunted vampires centuries ago, and he was well-known to always walk away victorious. His own undoing was this knife, in fact."

Yuuki blinked in fascination as Zero scanned over the knife; yes. It was a very dangerous weapon; he had learned about it when he first started learning about being a Hunter. He glanced over at the shop keeper, "Vampires, huh?" The stocky shop keeper laughed, his stomach moving with his chuckles, "I know right? So stupid; who's gonna believe that? But that's what the legend says." Zero shrugged, "It's ridiculous; right Yuuki?"

Yuuki grinned, "Totally; but I do want that knife. How much?" The shop keeper chuckled, "Are you sure? A pretty little girl like you shouldn't be holding something that dangerous." She blinked about to reply, but Zero took $200 out of his wallet, and slammed it down on the table. "There; now give it." He looked into the dull brown eyes of the shop keeper; his lavender eyes set in a warning glare. The balding man broke out in a sweat as his eyes widened, "O-of course! Here!" He picked it up off the shelf behind him and handed the sheath for it and the knife over to Zero. "T-there you go!" Zero gave a smirk, handing the items to Yuuki, "Have a nice day."

* * *

It was nearing twilight when Yuuki and Zero made it back to the Academy from their day of shopping and catching up. "Thanks for supper, Zero; I was afraid I'd have to eat something of the Chairman's." Yuuki giggled as they walked into the Chairman's quarters. Zero smiled softly, "It's no problem, Yuuki; I'm glad we got to talk today." She smiled back up at him, her eyes shining, "Yeah; me too."

After the made it to her room, he put her bags on the floor and bid her good night before heading over to the Moon Dorm. When he entered, the idle chatter that usually went on in the living room stopped suddenly; shocked looks greeting Zero's arrival. This caused the Hunter to raise an eyebrow; what the hell? He shut the doors behind him, and slowly walked over to them. "Evening."

The many vampires of Kaname's inner circle looked around at the walls or the floor; but not at him. He frowned as he shrugged off his brown jacket, "What's going on?" It was quiet for a minute, but then, Aidou stood, walking over to the Hunter. "Zero-sama... I've got something to tell you about that new medicine you're on; Reverse E." That peaked the ex-human's interest, but that didn't explain how weird everyone was acting.

He ran a hair through his silver locks, sighing, "So you ran tests on them, then; what did you find out?" Aidou opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it again. He didn't know how to go about it; so Ichijo took over. "Look, Zero," the calm, kind vice president of the Moon Dorm began; his green eyes boring into Zero's lilac, "Aidou found that one of the most prominent side affects in this new medication that's still being tested, is pregnancy. In vampiric males." Time stopped then for Zero. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"W... what the fuck? What?" He finally said, eyes wide. "That's not even possible-" "We're vampires, Zero-sama," Aidou interrupted, "Anything is possible; and I'm a world class scientist. I don't make mistakes." Zero swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry; he'd... he'd had sex with Kaname the night before...

"But it's not... for sure, right? Maybe it will, maybe it won't?" The slowly panicking Hunter asked the blonde scientist. Aidou sighed and crossed his arms, looking away, "The chances of pregnancy are 83%. It turns out one of the main ingredients in this medication is a vampiric plant; called Aphrodite. It's grown and used to help male vampires conceive children; it's also a good source of nutrients for vampiric blood. I assumed that was the reason it was put in this medicine."

Zero nodded absent-mindedly; of course this would happen to him. Stupid Hunter Association. "Zero-sama." Said vampire's head jerked towards Aidou as his name was called, "Yes?" The blonde vampire turned on his heel and headed for the grand staircase, "Come with me. We need to test you to see if you're pregnant." That word sent unpleasant chills down the Hunter's spine. "Y-yeah... right."

* * *

Zero had his hands resting on his knees, his head hanging as he sat in a chair in Aidou's personal laboratory as the blonde ran tests on the ex-human's blood. "Does Kaname know about this yet?" Zero asked softly. Aidou looked up from his computer for a second, pushing his reading glasses back up on his nose. "Yes. That's why he's not here."

The prefect lifted his head, concern etched across his features, "What? Where did he go?" Aidou sighed, his fingers flying across the keyboard, "I'm not sure. I told him, and he said he needed to be alone, and let the others know he had left; so that's what I did." Silence followed that statement for a few minutes.

"What if he doesn't want me?" The Hunter whispered the question, but the blonde noble heard it loud and clear; his fingers pausing in their typing as he glanced up at the distraught male. "Look, everyone can tell how much he loves you. I doubt he'd leave you because of this; this happens all the time in the Vampire Society. It's not out of the norm." Zero worried his bottom lip, watching as Aidou left the computer and looked at a display by his test tubes. He frowned in worry as he saw a grim look cross Aidou's features.

"... Well?" Zero choked out, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. Aidou closed his eyes and sighed, pulling his glasses off his nose and tossing them on the table. "Positive." The silence in the room after that announcement was deafening.

In the silence, Zero watched as Aidou's feet made their way towards him. He sighed as he felt the noble's hands on his shoulders as he bowed before him, "Zero-sama, look at me. It's going to be alright; Kaname-sama's not going to leave you, and we're going to be here to support you, okay? There's only two more obstacles to overcome." The ex-human met the noble's eyes, and he took a deep breath. "Yuuki and the Chairman..." His companion nodded his head, "But there's no hurry. I recommend you rest now, Zero-sama. In the meantime, I'll whip up some prenatal vitamins for you."

* * *

Zero tugged on his pajama bottoms, walking to the bathroom to wash his face. As he splashed the cool running water on his face, that's when he sensed the pureblood's presence in the Moon Dorm, and shortly after heard the double doors to their room open. It was silent as the ex-human turned the water off, and grabbed a towel off the rack, before walking into the bedroom. "Kaname."

Kaname glanced at him, his eyes flashing. "Aidou told me about the medication, Zero," he then walked over to stand in front of Zero, "And I can smell the change in you..." He raised a hand and caressed his mate's cheek lovingly. "You're pregnant."

Zero took a sharp intake of breath, "... yes, Kaname... what do you think?"

Said pureblood ran his thumb across the Hunter's trembling bottom lip; a serious look in his eyes. "It is rather surprising that you would be prescribed a medicine that would cause pregnancy. However," he then grasped a hold of Zero's chin gently, tilting his head up and leaned in, "I love you, Zero; this doesn't change how I feel about you. This will cause an uproar in the Senate, because you are not at least a noble, but I will handle it. I promise, my dear." There was silence in between them after those words; but it wasn't tense silence. It was realization, and acceptance.

"I think..." Zero whispered, one of his hands raising to rest on his flat abdomen, "That I'll want this, Kaname." A soft smile crossed his face, "This certainly isn't how I imagined this happening, but; this is my baby." Kaname then tilted his head, a gentle look crossing through his warm sienna eyes, "Zero.. I love you."

"... I love you too... Kaname."

The words of devotion were sealed with a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Well, he's chapter three. Things are getting kind of messy. Thank you all who reviewed on the previous chapter, and thank you for those who favorited and followed this story. I appreciate it very much; this is different from most things I've written, so I'm glad people seem to like it. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter, and I hope it explains or sheds some light on things; review, favorite and follow please! :) ~Aly~**


End file.
